Love can be in the Last Place You Look
by No Line on the Horizon
Summary: Sonic has always been negative towards Amy's love for him. But when Amy goes through a painful loss, as well as a near death experience while Sonic looks on, things start to change. Will this change the feelings that he has for her? my earier work
1. Tragic Anniversary

I'm back with another story, still not done with the silver chain yet.

Ages are 2 years older than the games for everybody

Italics stand for talking

Prologue

(Amy's pov, looking at an old photo of her and Sonic)

Wow, it's been so long since I took that of the two of us. Always makes me laugh how I was able to catch him not running from me for that second.

But what we both knew was I'm not that little fan girl of his anymore. I've gone on with my life whether or not he loves me.

But sadly my life hasn't gone too well since that time.

From that terrible storm about a year ago, the lightning from it sparked a huge forest fire. It destroyed nearly everything; I only was able to retrieve a few items, one which was that picture.

Thankfully I was blessed with having the best of friends, and to my shocked surprise, the hedgehog that I would never thought cared about me, offered his home to me. Of course I would stay with him, but there was something different about him when I looked into his emerald eyes. It was like he actually cared about me.

(Sonic's pov)

To think that I despised Amy a little over 2 years ago, and now, she is living in the same home as me. Talk about different.

Nobody would have thought that I would be the person that would offer to take her into my home like I did. But I made everybody wrong. I may not be as happy with Amy around as much, but I couldn't stand to not help.

And since she has moved in, she and I have actually gotten along. Mostly we'd do our different things, it took her only a week to completely change that bedroom I gave to her, to what looks like the room she always had. I mean all I used it for before was a guest bedroom.

And with Amy, she has gotten so much more mature. In the last entire year, she hasn't even once chased after me. But now even at home, I feel happy being around her. It's like even though I hated her before, now I've developed feelings for her…

Chapter 1

(Amy's pov)

"Let's see, should I get honey bunches of oats, or honey nut cheerios? Well I prefer cheerios, and their on sale, cheerios it is."

She takes two, since it's a two for the price of one sale, and puts it in the cart.

Then, while pushing the cart to the registers, she noticed a familiar hedgehog of in the florist section.

"Wait, Sonic, getting flowers? For whom could those be for?"

She watched as he picked up a bouquet of roses, paid for them oddly quickly and left.

"Strange, he was in a hurry."

"_That'll be 65.70 for all of those miss."_

I pulled out my MasterCard and handed it to the tired cashier. She got a kick out of the fact that Sonic was on it.

"_By the looks of the card here, you must be one of those big to die for Sonic fans, am I right?"_

"_Well, you can kinda say that,"_ now I was blushing a lot, _"I just think of him as hot."_

"_Honey,"_ she said smiling, _"There are thousands just like you, all wanting a piece of him. Okay have a nice day."_

"_You too," _I replied while walking out of the store.

I put everything into the back of my car, which was the only thing not to be torched by flames, and headed home, or to Sonic's home, to be more precise.

The thought of him getting roses was still stuck inside my head. Could he of found a girlfriend? Nah, not really like Sonic, he's too busy with the saving the world from the fat genius Eggman to get into relationships. Maybe they could be for me. Oh I would dance for joy if they were for me, but I highly doubt it. I'll just ask him when I see him later.

(Sonic's pov)

Oh is Ames gonna be surprised when he sees all this. I got the roses in a vase that I found at Antique store I passed while running one day. And I put out some candles that I never used makes it look nice. I bet she doesn't even know it's been a year since she came to live with me.

I was in the middle of making turkey croquettes with homemade mashed potatoes, and steamed green beans. For somebody who can't really cook, I wasn't doing that bad a job. The croquettes were done, I put them into the fridge along with the potatoes. Now all I had to do was steam the vegetables.

I was kinda getting worried about her though, she said she would be back around six-ish, but it was already seven aclock. Well Amy usually has a reason, so there's no reason to worry.

"Finally out of that traffic jam," She thought, "It took nearly an hour and a half."

Amy was listening to a radio news station, when they came in with breaking news.

"_Breaking news now to tell you about, a car chase has started up on route 9 southern bound. The man happens to have his 2 children in the car with him. According to the last police report, the suspect is in excess of 110mph, and is very dangerous…"_

"Oh my god, that's the same road as me," she thought.

But the second she saw the car, it sharply turned and was heading straight towards her.

CRASH

Both cars rolled into the woods next to the highway. Amy was knocked unconscious, and was in critical condition, due to the piece of metal that slashed her leg, and left a nasty cut in its place. Ambulances were at the scene in an instant, but the driver of the other vehicle, as well as his two young kids, were dead. Both kids were under 3 years old.

As it neared 7:30, Sonic was growing impatient, and more worried by the minute. So he was going to turn the news on, till his phone rang.

"_Hello"_

"_Sonic, thank god,"_ Tails said, but with an panicking voice

"_What's wrong, you sound really worried about something"_

"_It's Amy," _He replied, _"She's been in a really terrible car accident, I'm heading down there with Knux, we'll meet you there." _

My heart stopped. I turned on to the news to see Amy's car, and another one just completely wrecked, and surrounded with police and medical personnel.

"Oh no," I thought, and I ran out of the house as fast as my legs would move me.

Dun Dun Dunnnn!!

Is Amy gonna be okay? You can only find out in the next chapter

.


	2. Sunday Bloody Sunday

Back for chapter 2

Back for chapter 2

Remember, characters are 2 years older than actual ages

And the italics stand for speaking

Chapter 2

(Sonic's pov)

I was running faster than I ever have, tearing up the ground beneath me. My heart was racing with panic as I begin to form images and thoughts in my mind of how badly hurt she is. Then I got to the scene.

I nearly collapsed of pure shock.

There were twisted up pieces of metal that were scattered along the highway, and the grass. Both cars were completely wrecked and torn apart. It scared me how bad they looked. The maniac who crashed into Amy was instantly killed by the impact. They had just found the second of the two young victims, a girl no older than 2. And how her body was crippled and injured caused tears to swell up in my eyes, and caress down my face.

Who, or what, could do such a thing?

Amy's car was just put out, for it caught flames right after they got her out of it. It had also set her groceries on fire, which let out an ungrateful scent or burning food. I saw Knuckles, Tails, and Cream all by one ambulance that from where I was, something pink in it. Knowing it was Amy, I ran over to them.

"_Please tell me she's gonna be okay??"_

"_Were not entirely sure," _commented Knux, even he was beginning to get emotional,_ "The paramedics explained that some of the flying glass from the windows punctured her, one went into her left lung. And she has lost a lot of blood. There gonna take her to the hospital now, probably to perform an emergency surgery."_

Cream was crying since I had arrived, I felt really bad since she was only 8, and Amy was her best friend. Tails had comforted her enough to the point where she had stopped crying a bit.

"_Come on guys, we can take the XTornado3 and land on the helipad on top of the hospital," _Tails announced as he ran and started it up. Last year he began building a new XTornado that was able to also turn into a very useful helicopter. So within a few months, he was finished with it. I started to tell them about how I was going to make a surprised dinner for the two of us, since it was a year since she had come to live with me.

(Fast forward to the next day at the hospital, 10:30 am)

After waiting for what felt like a week, they finally let us come see her, but he mentioned that she is very weak and asleep so we have to be quiet when we enter.

As we entered the room, we tried as best as we could to keep quiet. Cream was surprisingly okay, and she put a card on the desk next to Amy stating "Feel Better Soon" with lots of pictures on it.

Knuckles didn't say anything of much, he just looked at her with sadness in his eyes and walked out of the room.

Tails started to cry and said in a whispering voice,_ "Hope you feel better big sis."_ Since Tails met Amy, she acted like a big sister to him, which Tails sometimes appreciated, and other times didn't' really care for. But now from his facial expression, he was deeply worried.

I waited till they all left, I wanted to be with her alone. I went up to the bed the she was asleep on. She had a lot of scars that were visible, and the scar from the surgery that was bandaged up. Even if she was all hurt, she still looked beautiful. I gently held her hand in mine.

"_God please, let her be okay, please"_

I kissed her on the cheek, it even surprised me what I did. And I said the three words she wanted all her life from me.

I Love You

And I walked out of the room, still hoping that god had heard me.

"_I love you too," _she whispered, not knowing that he had already left.

Meanwhile on the way hope, something popped Sonic's mind.

(Sonic's pov)

Wait, what did I do with the dinner? Oh god no.

He raced back to the house, but only to find the kitchen in flames.

No No Noooo!! I ran in to get my cell phone to call 911. I just hoped they arrived in time before there's nothing left.

What a Sunday this turned out to be.

And then the lyrics of my favorite song came into my head.

I can't believe the news today

Oh I can't close my eyes and make it go away

How long…

How long must we sing this song?

How long? How long…

Cause tonight… We can be as one

Tonight…

Broken bottles under children's feet  
Bodies strewn across the dead end street  
But I wont heed the battle call  
It puts my back up  
Puts my back up against the wall

Sunday Bloody Sunday,

Sunday Bloody Sunday

Sunday Bloody Sunday

If you listen to u2, you should know the song.

Well there's chapter 2.

Another chapter should be coming shortly.


	3. Shadow Does Care

Sorry if anyone though Chapter 2 was short

But this chapter will be a lot longer, promise

Oh and all the characters are allowed to drive, even though their under age

So without further ado, here's chapter 3

Chapter 3

(Sonic's Pov)

It took them an hour to put out the fire. Lucky for me (if it's considered lucky), the fire only destroyed my kitchen, and didn't really affect any other part of the house as much.

But I still had enough on my mind, and this had to happen. I called up Tails and told him what happened. He gladly offered his home to me, which I repeatedly thanked him for. Tails always was always willing to help out anyone with problems, which I was thankful of. He asked me if I needed anything, which I denied, I was just really tired. And more bad luck, I was too worried about Amy to sleep. So I just sat up in bed and thought, especially about what I had said to Amy not too much earlier.

(Amy's pov)

I was really frightened when I woke up, I had no idea where I was, till I saw all the hospital equipment next to me. The last thing I remember is looking out my window of my car, to see that kidnapper with the 2 kids driving right into my car. And the last thing I heard was a very faint I love you, but it was too quiet to figure out who it was. I tried to look to the clock next to me, except my body was so sore that it hurt to turn like that. So I just turned the TV on.

"_And some more updates on the horrific crash on route 9 earlier today. Apparently the driver of the car that started to crash was William Houston, around 27 years of age, with his two children, as we find out one was named Ryan, the other Alyssa. They were all pronounced dead at the scene. The driver of the other car, Amy Rose, was seriously injured, and is in very critical condition at Station Square Medical Center. Here is a photo of the crash…"_

Tears came into my eyes when the photo came on. I just thought, how could anyone take two kids that young, and hold them hostage like that? It made me sick. And I was also looking at my car, all twisted up and banged up, how I even was able to survive that. It's as if god was there the whole time with me.

One thing that was for sure was that I was seriously hurt, but was put on so many different painkillers that I could barely feel much pain at all, which I supposed was a good thing.

So I just watched the rest of the news, but then while I was I felt my chest getting very heavy, and it got terribly hard to breathe. And then I just blacked out if I'm right.

"_I need a doctor in here now!!"_

"_Her heart rate it dropping like a rock," _panicked the nurse.

Amy's doctor, Dr. Jade ran into the room, immediately looking at the monitors.

"_I need paddles NOW!!" HE shouted._

"_Clear"_

"_Nothing, turn it up a little more," _he demanded, worried that he might lose Amy.

"_Clear!"_

Still got nothing back, so he tried again, even at a higher setting.

"_Clear!!"_

The monitor showed a moving green line, just like it's supposed to.

"_I think she'll be alright for now, but just in case, make sure to check on her a little more often. We might not have a chance if this happens again." _Dr. Jade explained.

"_Should we call anybody to let them know what happened?" _asked the nurse.

"_I don't think it's necessary."_

(Sonic's pov)

I woke up a lot earlier than Tails and Cream, so I had to make sure I was really quiet. Cream asked Vanilla if she could stay over with Tails, she said it would make her feel better about the whole Amy thing. I thought it was kinda cute, and teased Tails about it. Only he wasn't really in the mood for jokes, but neither was I. I was just trying to make everybody worry a bit less.

Knuckles was even worried about her, which I haven't really seen from him too often. He won't stay with us, and just ended up going back to Angel Island.

I looked at the clock, but to find out that it was a lot later than I thought, or 11am to be exact. I went to pick up my phone to see if the hospital had called me at all during the night, only to find a text from Rouge around 9 saying that she was going to see Amy, for she was worried too.

Even Shadow was concerned about Amy. After all, Amy is probably the only person that he's had actual conversations with, and has gotten to know her as a pretty close friend. He still hates me though.

I went into his kitchen and pulled out some bread and strawberry jam from the fridge. I ended up eating the rest of the bread as toast with jam, I didn't eat since lunch yesterday.

While I was eating, I was thinking about the pictures of the accident, trying to identify the guy that was driving the other car.

I'm glad he was dead.

Because if he wasn't, I'd kick his ass till he couldn't move.

I walked outside to get some fresh air, and then started going on my morning runs. As I looked back on Tails house, I just noticed how small it looks compared to the outside of it. Most of his workshop is underground, and hidden.

While running I decided to look for some flowers to get for Amy. I really missed her. In a few minutes I had a nice bouquet of all different sorts of flowers.

"_I'm guessing those are for Amy right?" _

I nearly dropped all of the flowers

"_Dammit Shadow, Can't you just say when your around?"_

"_Nah, takes the fun out of scaring you," _he smirked.

"_Did you go to see Amy yet?"_

"_I was going to after I relaxed awhile," _he answered.

"_Aren't you worried at all?! I mean your acting like nothing happened at all!! What's your problem?!_

"_Hey now you hang on a second," _interrupting what I was saying, _"You have no right to say that. I know exactly what happened to her, and I care about her just as much as you do! I'm not showing my emotions as much. I was going to visit her, but I didn't want to see her in her state, not knowing if she was gonna make it. She brings back Maria to me, and how close a friend she was to me. Amy's the closest thing to Maria I've got, and I don't want the world to take anymore from me than they've already."_

Shadow skated off, looking very emotional which I've never seen from him much if at all about pretty much anything.

While I was standing there, yesterday's newspaper floated down from the tree the Shadow was in. I looked at the colored picture of the guy who had crashed into Amy, and noticed something odd about his eyes. They were not natural looking. In fact they looked has they were, Hypnotized.

And then it hit me like a professional boxer striking my jaw.

EGGMAN

Well, there is chapter 3, kinda changes the story's complexion.

This is pretty long a chapter for me, since the last chapter was a lot less

Chapter 4 coming soon.


	4. Beware Dr Jade

Yay for Chapter 4

Yay for Chapter 4

I also wrote a short Tails and Amy one-shot if anybody likes that stuff

Chapter 4

(Amy's pov)

I didn't exactly remember how long I was out, but when I asked that doctors how long I was in a coma they told me for 2 days. 2 DAYS!! At first I was freaking out, but then I began to calm down. I began thinking about Sonic, how he must feel now. One moment he knows that I'm at the grocery store, and then another he's at an accident sight, looking at three dead bodies and me going to the hospital.

I was also starving as well. As much as I cook, I usually don't go out much to eat. But hospital food, yuck, I tried a little and it was all dry and kinda old. So I just ended up having a pop tart, at least those can't go bad. And I didn't like their orange juice either, so I just had to settle with water.

One of the worst things about hospitals is that they never is good TV, or for that matter, many things to do. I called one of the nurses in to get me a crossword puzzle and a pen, what else was there to do.

(Sonic's pov)

I ran over to tell Tails about my theory on what really happened. He said that it could be possible, but it doesn't seem like that would actually happen. But once I showed him the picture, he started to actually believe me.

But there were obstacles to get to Eggman though. First off, we have no idea where he is now. The best Tails came up with is that he is within a 100 mile radius of us. Great.

I told them that we don't need to call everybody to help defeat eggy this time. The two of us could do this alone. Tails went to scan for eggman's base again, and this time he found it, it was about 90 miles from station square, hidden in a mountain, that way you wouldn't really see it too well.

Before we did this though, I wanted to see Amy first, tell her what were planning to do.

I decided that she was hungry, so I bought a chicken sandwich and mashed potatoes at KFC to bring her. Tails begged to go along, he too was very worried about Ames too. I couldn't refuse his request, so I told him to try and beat me there, of course which didn't happen.

(Amy's pov)

I was never so glad to see a KFC bag in my life. But I was even happier when Sonic and Tails came to check on how I was feeling.

"_You guys really don't know how happy I am to see you right now."_

"_Yeah, it must be really lonely here all by yourself," _He answered as he handed me the KFC bag.

"_I brought you my laptop since I thought you might be bored. You can play games on it or something, I don't really mind," _Tails told me, looking very happy to see me looking better

"_Thanks Tails, I promise I won't break it,"_ I answered with a giggle.

"_Has everything been okay since I was last here?"_ Sonic asked, looking a bit more concerned.

"_Yep, with the exception of how bored I've been, I'm pretty much fine. The doctor says some of my cuts were very deep, and I should let them heal enough so that I will be able to move my legs a bit, then I'll be able to come home. Hey, are you okay Sonic?"_

(Sonic's pov)

I didn't want to tell her that Eggman was the one all behind the death of the kids, and almost for the death of her.

But I had to.

"_yeah I'm okay, and we also came to tell you something important."_

"_What is it?" _she asked me, kinda confused.

"_Well, it's just that when I went to talk to shadow earlier, I thought about what had happened. And how it didn't seem like Eggman was involved."_

"_Wait," _She said,_ "Do you mean that he is behind this and nobody even knew about it?" _

"_Yes, in the picture of him that was in the news the day of the crash, I could make out his eyes looked irregular, as they were hypnotized. And that's when it clicked. He hypnotized the guy to crash into you. But why you I'm not sure about yet. But I will find out soon enough."_

Then tears swelled in Amy's eyes again. I really didn't want her to cry now.

"_So he, he killed those kids on purpose. How could he do something like that?"_ she asked me.

"_You have to remember its Eggman were talking about. He does these cruel things, but I promise that ill make sure he won't anymore after I finish with him."_

"_Okay_," she was trying to not cry, I could tell. Amy was very strong willed a person, and I admired her for that.

"_But promise me that you and Tails will be okay. After all we've been through in the last few days, I don't want either of you to get hurt,"_ she explained.

"_Trust me, I promise we'll be careful." _

I don't think that Amy knew that I had say I love you earlier, she probably didn't even know it was me. But I was going to tell her later on.

(Shadow's pov)

Great, now the stupid faker knows I am emotional. Not that it mattered. For one thing Amy is probably the only person really I could call a friend. She tries her best to understand my life, and I know that too. I could call Rouge a close friend, but I don't know her too well, and don't see her too often.

But the different thing about her is that in my mind she is personality wise just like Maria was.

That's what made me care so much about her well being.

When I first met Amy, I thought that she was some crazy little girl who ran after Sonic all the time. But in getting to meet her more, I found out that she is a loving and understanding person who has the abilities to make people feel better about themselves. She was even able to do that for me.

I was lying in a tree the whole time, when I spotted Sonic and Tails getting ready to head off somewhere. I was curious, so I went to see what they were up to.

"_Where are you guys heading to?"_

"_Going to eggman's base," _started Sonic,_ "We found out that old eggy was behind all this, the car crash that killed two children, and nearly my love. And for that, he is gonna pay."_

My temper flared. I already lost Maria, I'm not gonna lose another close friend to an enemy.

"_You guys might need a hand,"_ I said, _"Mind if I help?"_

(Sonic's pov)

I thought it was odd for Shadow to ask to help, something he NEVER does. But with him too, it would be easier to fight Eggman.

"_Okay, but you gotta stick to our plan, got it?"_

"_Whatever, I just want to kill the damn guy. What he usually does is no big deal. But this time, he overdid it. And that might of cost him his life," _Shadow commented, as serious as ever.

"_Okay, let's go."_

(Amy's pov)

I really wanted to get out of this hospital badly. I hated hospitals to begin with. Every hospital I have been in has always been depressing. The pictures were boring, and the color was bland. And how the room was made, yuck.

Luckily I was next to a window, so sunlight was able to hit my room. I missed going outside, I've been in this bed for days. At least Tails gave me his laptop to pass time.

A nurse had come in earlier saying that Dr. Jade would be in soon to check up on me. I never really got to see how he looked in person, but one of the nurses said he was new.

He came in a few minutes later.

"_Ahhh Ms. Rose, how have you been doing?"_

"_Fine,"_ I answered, but that voice seemed all too familiar.

"_Good, because this will be the last time you will be fine for a long time."_

And when I realized who it was, it was too late.

"NOOOOO! SONIC!!"


	5. The Doctor's Greatest Creation

For some odd reason, I have better ideas and write better when I play any songs by U2

For some odd reason, I have better ideas and write better when I play any songs by U2. Whatever. As long as I keep getting ideas, the story will go on, I guess

Here's chapter 5 for everyone

And please review, or get people who like these kinds of stories to read them.

Chapter 5

(Sonic's pov)

Tails and Shadow looked more focused than I've ever seen them. But who could blame them. I was ready to pounce Eggman the second I saw him. Mostly his plans were utterly stupid and useless. And it never took me too long to destroy any if his robots or the sort. But now, what the fuck was he up to. It scared me what he could be doing to Amy right now. But I can't be selfish though, Tails and even Shadow cared a lot more about Amy than I previously thought.

For one, Amy is like Tails big sister. Not the annoying won't get of you back type, I mean the loving and always caring about you type. I was the first to find Tails, but I think that he spends almost as much time having fun with Amy.

And Shadow for that matter. I felt so bad for what he already has gone through about Maria. And now Amy too almost for that matter. Poor guy.

It would take us about 15 minutes to get to the place that Tails said Eggman was hiding at. So I was just gonna take a super short snooze... then out of the blue, my phone rings like crazy. I look at the caller id, to find the hospital's number on it.

"_Oh No"_

I answered the doctor in a panic, asking if Amy was alright over and over again.

"_Just please tell me that she's okay"_

"_Mr. Sonic, we have bad news to inform you about. Ms. Rose, is, gone."_

I was terrified by the crash, but I was on the verge of fainting when I heard the doctor say that.

"_Please tell be that your kidding, right?"_

"_I'm sorry to say that I'm not. We were looking around the hospital for her till somebody told us that a man that looked like Dr. Eggman took her."_

Shadow looked at me, and easily could see the rage in my eyes as I hung up on the doctor.

"_Hey, who was that, and are you alright?"_

"_It was the hospital, Amy's gone"_

They both stared at me like please don't tell me you're telling the truth kind of faces.

"_And guess who it was"_

"_Eggman," _they both said in unison.

"_First, he nearly kills her, then he takes her! What else!"_

"_I will beat that asshole to within an inch of his life, and let him suffer the pain," _commented Shadow, who was really ticked off, as was I.

"_As much as you guys are ready to kill him,"_ started Tails, _"I have no idea what we have to get through first. He is obviously trying to play games with our minds that way we'll be in a weaker and more prone state. I know the both of you are very upset, and I am too. But try to stay strong, for Amy's sake."_

Tails was right about what he said, but it was hard for me to stay strong. Eggman was smart this time. He used Amy to weaken my emotions and my focus. And now capturing her, makes us lead right into a trap that he probably set up, just for us. This sadly is probably one of his best plans he ever came up with.

(Amy's pov)

I was scared to death of what was to come. I mean Eggman was the person who had already tried to kill me numerous times, but none like this time. I knew that Sonic, Tails, and Shadow were already on there way to kill Eggman for what he did. But what worried me is that I might be a weakness toward them. Not strength wise, but more emotion wise because how worried they were about me, will make their rage grow, and they might lose focus, which could cost them their lives. I just cried inside, for the situation looked almost hopeless.

"_Ahhh Amy, I see you've grown up a lot since we last met. You even look a lot stronger than you were,"_ Eggman said with a smirk.

"_What the hell do you want with me!!"_

"_Jeez, somebody is in a bitchy mood, fine, be like that. Oh and the reason I have taken you, is cause you are my secret weapon to finally defeat Sonic," _he started to explain.

"_Your not gonna use me for anything, Sonic's gonna be here any second to save me, just watch."_

"_Oh but my new weapon is very special. You see, it uses human energy to power it. So everything it does, from healing itself, to firing its weapons are all powered by human energy."_

I had never seen any machine like this before. Human energy as a power source? It didn't seem possible, I thought.

"_And guess who is going to be the first one to try it out?"_

I started to try and get myself free from the chains keeping me tied to the wall.

"_Oh but don't leave Miss Rose, because it's your lucky day. Your going to be the first one to test it out_," chuckled Eggman, while giving Amy a muscle relaxant, that way she wouldn't fight back to him, but would still be able to hear him.

"_What did you do to me!!"_

"_Oh nothing, just gave you a muscle relaxant, you are one hyper girl you know. And I can't let that get in the way," _he answered with a smirk.

"_You better let me go or Sonic will rip you to shreds!!"_

"_Will he now," the doctor answered, "Then let him get through this piece of handiwork that I've got here."_

He took the chains off me, and immediately I fell to the floor, due to the rapid effects of the relaxant he gave me. He easily carried me over and put me in this enormous robot, with a 6 foot tall cylinder in the middle of its body. Then, he opened it and strapped my feet down with heavy steel buckles.

"_I'm in an oddly nice mood today, so ill make it a little more comfortable for you."_

After he said that, he put some padding between the steel and the flesh of my pink feet. But the buckles were still very strong and I was unable to move my feet at all. Next he took my hands and put them in cuffs that had steel chains connected to the floor.

The robot was huge overall. I was in the 6 by 3 foot cylinder shaped container. The entire robot was about 20 feet tall, and was very strong. Then Eggman put what looked like one of those hairdryer things on my head. Except this one had wires going into a hole above me.

"_GET ME OUT OF HERE!!"_

There was no way in hell that I was getting out of this one by myself. I just hope Sonic is careful this time.

(Sonic's pov)

We were almost at the castle and I just wanted to run in and hug Amy, I never been more worried about her. But I still never did get the chance to really tell her that I did have feelings for her, and that I actually do love her. But Eggman just had to get in the way.

Most of the ride there I just stared out the window, looking at the scenery, I wasn't really in the mood to sleep at all. It did help me calm down a lot, because the phone call earlier had made me both angry and agonized. But I still was very concerned over Amy's well being.

"_Sonic, we're about ready to land, so put on your seatbelt," _Tails told me

"_Okay, hold on"_

To me there was no better pilot than Tails was, who landed the plane with great ease, nice and smoothly.

"_Come on, let's go find Amy, the sooner the better," _Shadow said

"_Okay, let me put the plane somewhere that isn't too visible, so nobody steals it, and I'll also put the invisible shield on, to be safe," Tails answered._

Then, we all started to eggman's hideout, but then we were greeted with his voice.

"_Ahhh you finally arrived Sonic the hedgehog! I was beginning to think that you wouldn't show, and you've even brought Tails and Shadow as well" _greeted the doctor.

"_Cut the crap, we are gonna take you to holy hell when we are done with you."_

"_Is that so? Well say hello to my newest and probably greatest creation I have ever constructed. The HEP! Or Human Energy Processor," _He announced proudly.

"_Wait What? How is that possible?? And what did you do with Amy!!"_

"_Well if you defeat this, I'll tell you," _he answered back.

And we heard a sudden shaking and in front of us, we could see a huge what seemed like a robot, but had a gigantic tarp over it.

"_I don't have time for games!!"_

Then I was charging up a spin dash as much as I could, to strike through what ever it was.

"_Behold the HEP!!," _the doctor bellowed, and had a machine lift up the tarp.

And what I saw made me stop completely and make my heart stop.

"_AMY!!"_

Another cliffhanger, which I'm good at doing.

Hope you like my human energy robot idea

I'd appreciate whoever reads this to review, it makes the story look better.

And for anybody reading, thanks and expect an update soon!


	6. Super Amy?

The story is getting good isn't it

The story is getting good isn't it? ISN"T IT!! Good

Also I'm starting another story on Tails and Amy called A Kitsune's Secret Love, if anyone is interested in reading Tails and Amy fanfics.

But without further ado, here is chapter 6

(Sonic's pov)

The second I saw Amy inside the robot, with the wires attached to her, I thought I was gonna faint. Basically, they were draining the life right out of her, which I couldn't bare to see. But I was too afraid to strike the robot, because it might hurt Amy in the process.

Then it fired a huge laser at us.

"_AHHH!! Tails look out!"_

He barely dodged the attack.

"_Well Mr. Hero, do you have any ideas?"_ Shadow sneered at me.

"_I don't know! If we attack it, I'm afraid it will hurt Ames. The robot is draining the life pretty much out of her, and since it heals using human energy as well, if we damage it, we also drain Amy's energy. Shit, this is too hard."_

We continued to dodge the lasers and bullets that were aimed at us. The robot seemed to have infinite weapons to use, and we still had no way of defeating it without hurting Amy.

"_Looks like your gonna be killed over the one person that you love Sonic, Awww how sad, I'm almost tearing thinking about it. But I'm not, oh well. Ahahahahaha!!" _Eggman said, laughing at the fact that we couldn't beat it, or could we.

But I think Tails came up with an idea that might work.

"_Hey Sonic, how tall do you think the robot is?" _Tails asked.

"_Um, like around 15 or more feet, why do you ask?"_

"_If we can find a way to knock over the robot, maybe we can get the glass to break and we can break Amy out."_

"_Hmm," _I was thinking_, "Sounds pretty good to me, what do you think Shadow?"_

"_We would still need enough power to get Amy out of those extremely strong cuffs, do you have a chaos emerald anywhere?"_

"_Yeah, I think there's one in the tornado, I'll get it quick. Hold on_." Answered Tails, while running to go get the emerald.

"_Here Shadow, both of us can dig holes using spin dashes, it'll trip the robot."_

"_Okay, as long as you're sure it will work,"_ was his answer.

(Shadow's pov)

It seemed kinda risky to try, because if we didn't have success with freeing Amy, then Eggman would end up getting are emerald, and he already had 6, making the situation even worse than it already was.

As Sonic dug one of the holes, homing missiles were beginning to be fired from the robot. I was devastated by Amy's look, she was terrified. We had to get here out of there.

But while Sonic was running from the homing missiles, he didn't notice the laser being charged.

"_Sonic, WATCH OUT!!"_

Too late.

Tails came back to see Sonic down, and began to cry.

"_Oh No" _

He ran over to Sonic, who had a serious wound right on his back, and it was life threatening. I looked at Amy to see her reaction. Her expression was something I never saw of her. She was filled with rage and sadness, and the unthinkable happened.

The area around us began to get brighter and brighter, and then I heard a loud boom, and immediately I knew it was the robot, and began running to it.

But Amy wasn't in it, then I looked up and saw her, but I couldn't believe my own eyes.

She was in the air, her fur now golden, just like Sonic's super form was. But I had no idea she had one, not at all.

"_What!! Amy has a super form?? But but, I never, knew that_…"

"_Your gonna pay for his death with yours Eggman, and I promise that!" _Amy shouted at him, and began to form a huge chaos spear in her hand_._

"_DIE!!"_ And she fired it right at Eggman's heart, and the entire lab exploded in an instance. I was thrown to the ground by the force, as well as for Tails, who held onto an unconscious Sonic.

Then, Amy, still in the same super form, came to Sonic, and put her hand on his wound, and healed it within a minute. And Sonic began to wake up, and the first thing he saw was a golden female hedgehog before him, and he too couldn't believe his eyes.

"_Amy, is that really you?"_ he said, but his voice was very weak.

"_Yes, and it always will be,"_ she said, turning to her original pink color again, and falling into Sonic's arms.

"_I'm soo sorry for all of this!!"_ She started to say, and began to sob in Sonic's chest.

"_Hey, don't cry, it's not your fault that stupid Eggman had to get involved with our lives again. I never knew that you are really that strong. And thanks for saving all of us, we owe you one," _the faker said with a smile.

"_Well Amy,"_ I began, _"Guess we all underestimated what you're capable of huh?"_

"_Yeah, I just got so angry at Eggman because I thought Sonic was dead, and then all my rage went into the super form I guess," she told me._

"_Yeah, makes me think twice before getting you angry,"_ Tails said with a laugh.

While they were talking for a bit, I decided that it would be a good idea to grab all the emeralds before somebody stole them from us.

"_Why don't we go and get back to Tails place, rather than here," _I suggested.

"_Yeah good... OWW! Shit!,"_ Sonic howled as he held his leg.

"_Sonic! Let me see,"_ Amy said trying to check Sonic's leg. "_Sonic you broke your ankle, probably when you got thrown when you got hit by the laser."_

"_WHAT!! NO NO NO NOOO!! That means I can't RUN!!" _Sonic was getting really upset over this.

"_Sonic I'm sorry but it will take a few weeks to heal, but for the next two weeks, your gonna have to take it easy. And that means NO running."_

"_Fine, but can't you stay with me, in case I need anything?" _he asked.

"_Sure, but I won't be there all the time," _she answered.

"_Okay then, um, can you help me back to the tornado?" _Sonic questioned.

"_With pleasure,"_ Amy answered.

(Sonic's pov)

After I asked Amy to help me get to the tornado, she actually was able to pick me up and carry me bridal style, which seemed kinda odd, I never even knew her strength.

I wondered how the next two weeks will be now, no running, but plenty of time with Amy.

(Fast forward two weeks into the future.)

(Still Sonic's pov)

I was watching the all star game in baseball, nothing else was on to begin with. During this two boring, painful weeks, I didn't do much except go on the computer and watch a lot of TV. I had actually gained around 10 pounds cuz of this, so I wasn't very happy.

I was disappointed that Amy couldn't be with me because of her job, so I ended up staying at Tails house, and she stayed at Shadow's (Who was being unusually nice over the past month) because he was a block from her job.

Also during this time I got my whole house repaired where the fire was, and it looked better than ever. And the best for last, I was finally going to get my cast off!! YAY!!

Then I began to get lots of thoughts about Amy in my head. I really missed being chased by her, and I really wanted to spend time with her. So I called her up to ask her on a date.

"_Hey Amy, do you want to go to dinner later..."_

End of chapter 6 featuring Super AMY!!

Even though that really isn't true, but it is Fiction.

Expect an update soon, and be sure to check out my new story if interested

Ciao!


	7. Shadow's Upsession

Wow, I have 7 alerts for this story. That's made my day

And it also hit the 1,000 hit mark, Yay!

So let's bring out chapter 7!!

Chapter 7

(Amy's pov)

Have you ever had something happen that you would never expect to? That's how I felt when I heard Sonic ask me that. I was overcome with joy. But at the same time I was so unsure.

"_Today? Umm I'm really very sorry Sonic, but I'm busy all this week, tell you what, whenever I have free time on my hands, I'll give you a call and we can go then. Okay?"_

"_Oh okay, if your busy than we can go another day, okay I gotta go, bye," _and he hung up.

When he said he had to go, he sounded very confused for the moment, which made me want to go check on him, but saying I was busy canceled that out.

I've been confused between Sonic and Shadow as well. The last two weeks have really been interesting. I've got to know Shadow a lot more than anybody else has before. He told me his entire memory of Maria, and why he seems to never enjoy life. And he even compared me to Maria, saying that I was the closest thing he had to her, which for him is one of the biggest compliments he is able to give to somebody.

And the last week has been great. Since Shadow finally told somebody about his entire life story, and all his problems, he now isn't as depressed as much, and is in a good mood most of the time. And we've went to dinner a few times during that week as well and I'm glad to say that I enjoy spending time with him. But I'm still afraid to tell Sonic, he'll think that I'm going out with him. I guess I'm stuck in a love triangle.

(Sonic's pov)

The one time that I actually go and ask Amy out, she gives me an oh, I'm busy excuse. Great, I bet she was with Shadow right now. There is something about him the is very sneaky, and also something that makes me not want to trust him. As long as I knew Shads, he really couldn't be trusted too often. And I was afraid.

I decided to visit Shadows house later, to check on them.

First, I would go to Tails, right after I get this stupid cast off.

(Later at Tails house)

"_Hey Sonic what's up?"_

"_I gotta question," _I told him

"_Okay shoot"_

"_Is it a little strange how much time Amy's been spending with Shadow?"_

"_What makes you say that? Maybe they just are getting to know each other better. Trust me Amy's gonna be fine," _he responded, trying to make me worry about her less.

"_Okay , but can you come with me to Shads house, I just want to check on her."_

"_Um sure, hold on let me get my coat," _he said.

The weather has been kinda dreary. It's been cloudy for almost a week, and it's been in the 40s, pretty chilly for middle of October.

"_Okay come on, let's go."_

(Sonic and Tails arrive at Shadows)

When we got to his apartment, we found that it was unlocked.

"_Should we knock first?"_

"_Duh," _Tails answered,_ "You can't just barge it, that's rude"_

"_Fine, ill knock"_

I knocked a few times, and then waited. I heard no sounds from in the apartment, so I asked Tails if we could just go in now, and he agreed finally. When we opened the doors, we discovered that they weren't in there to begin with.

Shadow's place looked very different than before. It was neater looking, and actually looked really nice. Then again, Amy was with him for the last 2 weeks, maybe she helped him redecorate the place. I highly doubt that he would do all of this alone.

"_Well, nobody's here Sonic, I'm gonna get going, and don't mess anything up okay?"_

"_Alright, see ya around buddy," _I answered.

Where could they be?

(Earlier at shadow's house, in Shadow's pov)

Over those last couple weeks, I've been growing I can say much closer to the rose girl, I've told her all about my terrible past, and how Maria was my only friend. I even dared to mention how I felt about her, the fact that she is the closest thing that I have to Maria.

She was in the kitchen making us lunch. That's another thing that I like about Amy so much. She is the best god damn cook I've ever seen. She made us this chicken and rice soup.

"_Damn, this is really good, where did you learn to cook like this?" _

"_Oh it's not much, I always make this," _She responded

"_No I mean it, it's very good. Your mother must have been an excellent cook"_

Then she started to cry.

"_Huh, what's wrong Amy?"_

"_Oh, it's, it's nothing"_

And then I remembered about her mother, and how she never really got to see her parents at all, and really missed them.

"_This is about your mom, isn't it?"_

"_Yeah," _She said while sniffling_, "I just haven't seen them almost ever."_

"_Hey, be thankful you even are lucky enough to have parents, I was created from some fat doctor."_

Amy laughed a little.

"_Come on, hey tell you what, would you like to go to dinner with me?"_

"_I'd love to go with you shadow!"_

"_Great, I'll see you at that new Chinese restaurant that opened up, you know on Main Street?"_

"_Oh yeah I know the one, what time?" she asked._

"_Umm, around 7 is good, okay?"_

"_Yep, I'll see you later Shadow, I'm gonna relax, where are you off to?"_

"_Oh just taking a stroll, I'll catch you later,"_ I said as I was going out the front door.

"_Okay, see you later,"_ She called out to me before I left.

(While Shadow was taking a walk)

Wow, I actually can't believe I just asked rose out. And it actually made me really happy, for once in my life. I must have her to myself.

As I was running, I bumped into that damn Sonic, but I decided to not be mean to him for once.

"_Oh sorry Sonic, I didn't see you there"_

"_Hey don't worry about it Shads, say, your in an odd good mood," _he commented

"_Yeah, spending time with Amy really makes me happy, you should of gave her a chance, she's given you so many."_

"_I did, but she said she was busy," _he said and I was surprised.

"_You asked her out?"_

"_Yeah, I told her to call me whenever she has time" _

"_She has been, well I gotta get going, nice bumping into to you Sonic," _I responded.

"_You too Shads, see you around"_

(Sonic's pov)

Well, that was very, very strange. First of all, since when does Shadow even apologize to me about anything? Second, he didn't even call be faker, not even once. And third, he was actually happy. Most of the time I see him, he's either in a bad mood, or well in a bad mood. It makes you wonder how Amy does these things to people.

I decided to call Amy tomorrow, my mind was just too confused right now to talk to her.

(Later at the restaurant, Amy's pov)

I was looking so forward to see Shadow that I arrived at the restaurant really early, like around 6:30. So I decided to just sit on a bench and wait for him. Good I brought my I-Pod with me, so I had something to do. I was listening to U2, with or without you. Tails showed me the band about 4 years ago, and I was hooked on them since then. I admired their lyrics.

_See the stone set in your eyes  
See the thorn twist in your side  
I wait for you__'m waiting for you_

Sleight of hand and twist of fate  
On a bed of nails she makes me wait  
And I wait without you

With or without you  
With or without you

Through the storm we reach the shore  
You give it all but I want more  
And I

With or without you  
With or without you  
I can't live  
With or without you

This one time I listened to the song though, I actually thought about both dates that I was going on. Who couldn't I live without, Sonic or Shadow

_And you give yourself away  
And you give yourself away  
And you give  
And you give  
And you give yourself away_

My hands are tied  
My body bruised, shes got me with  
Nothing to win and  
Nothing left to lose

And you give yourself away  
And you give yourself away  
And you give  
And you give  
And you give yourself away

It made so much sense, I did everything for these two, because I cared so much, and couldn't live without them_  
_

_With or without you  
With or without you  
I __can't live  
With or without you_

With or without you  
With or without you  
I can't live  
With or without you  
With or without you

This one time I listened to this, it really made me think about my love problems. I just didn't really seem to know what love really was. But, I just may find out.

Shadow arrived a lot earlier than he said, around 15 minutes to 7.

"_You're early,"_ I told him

"_I wanted to see you, so I came earlier, but I didn't expect you to already be here."_

"_But here I am_," I smiled while saying that.

"_Yep, oh and you look just stunning"_

"_Thank you shadow," _I acknowledged his commen_t._

I was wearing a Sparkling red dress with black shoes, and I had my hair just brushed down, but not on my face at all.

"_Well lets go inside then," _he said.

"_Okay"_

We walked inside and were stunned at what we saw. The restaurant was absolutely stunning. The chandelier was amazing with all the crystal and glass on it. And all the Chinese decorations were incredible.

We looked at the menu, and both of us ordered our drinks. I got an iced tea, and a bottle of Chardonnay, which surprised shadow, but I told him he could have some if he'd like. He just got water.

Then we ordered our food. I got the Mu Shu Pork and Shadow got Beef with Oyster Sauce. And we both got an order of fried rice for two people.

Most of the time while we were waiting, we just looked into each others eyes, and held hands. We didn't talk too much either.

Even when our food arrived, we still were mesmerized my each other. We even fed one another which was fun to do, shadow seemed to enjoy that a lot.

After we were finished eating, and drinking all the wine, we just paid and left. I didn't want any dessert, and Shadow saw that it was raining.

"_Oh shadow, how are we gonna get back to your place if it's raining."_

"_Don't worry," he told me, "There is an alleyway that is a shortcut, and there's nobody there. Old people live in both of the apartments between them."_

_As _we walked back home, he held me close.

"_Amy, You are the only thing I have left."_

To me, it was like an I love you.

"_But I also found out something. That you can only be mine, and nobody can have you, nobody can talk stuff away from me anymore." _

He sounded kinda scary, like obsessing.

"_And that's why I will never let you see anyone else, forever."_

* * *

Whoa!! Shadow has become upsessed!

And Amy still has to go on the date with Sonic. Holy Crap so many cliffhangers!!

Well, this HAS to be my longest ch yet!

So enjoy and I'll update ASAP.

And feel free to ask me any questions, I'm more than happy to answer.


	8. Sonic's Rage Equals Death

That last chapter was really long for me

And anyone who thought that the end of it was scary, it wasn't my idea, I got it from watching the new one day.

Sonic will play a big part in this chapter, and as you have noticed, I like using u2 songs in my stories.

So here's ch 8!

Chapter 8

(Amy's pov)

I remember watching something like this on dateline, about how a wife was held in her house against her will. I was scared of it happening to me, but I figured it wouldn't. I was dead wrong.

"_You can't do that to me!!"_ I was yelling now, _"I can do whatever I want to!"_

"_You can do whatever you want, but not with others, I can't let my only chance of happiness EVER leave me," he had an extremely serious tone, "And I won't"_

I got away from him as fats as I could and started to run. But I wasn't fast enough, he was skating twice as fast right toward me.

He grabbed me around the waist and I just started to scream.

"_Put me DOWN!!"_

"_No, if you're trying to run away from me again, it's not happening."_

He put his hand over my mouth, he didn't want anybody to get suspicious of the screaming.

"_Listen to me, I will put you down, if you promise not to run away."_

I didn't answer him at first.

"_Because if you do, then the faker's gonna get it, understand?"_

My mind was racing. Why would he even have a reason to kill Sonic? Sonic did nothing to him. But then it hit me, anyone who tried to show love towards me, Shadow would kill. He was so over upsessed about me, that he was afraid of anyone's love for me, getting in his way. And he didn't want to lose me to another person, because I was his only chance at actual happiness.

I just nodded and he took me back to his house. I was still scared to death of Shadow now, and I was confused. Just earlier we were mesmerized with each other, and now I was scared of him. I just hope it wouldn't go further. I would have tried to scream again, but with his strength, I was too afraid to try. But Sonic said he was going to the park earlier when I called him, and that he would talk to me later. So he must have heard my screams.

(Sonic's pov)

I was lying on the top of a tree in Central Station Square Park, looking up at all the stars. Man, there were thousands of them. The air was brisk and cool, great for running, and the full moon made the sky seem still pretty bright. I could just stay here all night. Looking up at the stars, I made pictures out of them, I even found a group of stars that looked like Tails, and I got a kick out of that.

I still was worried about Amy. I wasn't so trusting of Shadow, and I never was to begin with. Even when he became nice, there was still something in him that made me not like him too much.

Then out of nowhere, I heard a scream.

"_Let Me Go!!"_

Clearly it was recognizable as Amy's, and I just hopped off, and hit the ground running.

"_AAAMMY!!"_

I could tell that it wasn't too far off. I ran faster and faster. They were in on of the alleyways, I could tell. I ran into one, and another, but didn't see them. Then I went to Shadows apartment, and just knocked down his door.

"_Dammit Shadow, where the fuk is she!!"_

"_I do not know what your problem is, I haven't done anything wrong,"_ He answered with his fake nice personality.

"_Don't play games, now where is she!?" _

"_Once again, I haven't seen her all night."_

I ran to him and pinned him to the ground, rage boiling in my mind.

(Shadow's pov)

I could tell very easily that he was enraged. His eyes were just plain angry, and he was about to explode with anger. But I had to defend Amy. Any time Sonic got this mad over something, it wasn't safe to be anywhere around him.

And with the quickness of a split second, he pinned me to the ground.

"_Tell Me NOW! Where Is Amy!!"_

I couldn't let him know, I was afraid of what will happen.

"_Anything I say right know won't even get through your thick head, so I'm not telling you."_

Wrong thing to say.

He was mad now, and he threw me through my wall of my apartment. I would of landed on the pavement, and had serious injuries. But thank god that someone was throwing out an old mattress, so I landed on that.

I was angry as well, I couldn't let him take the only thing that I had away. So I skated back up to my apartment. Sonic was gonna get it now.

(Sonic's pov)

I had to find her, now

"_Amy!! Where are you, it's me, Sonic."_

"_Sonic!!" _She screamed,_ "I'm in the closet, get me outta here!!"_

"_Don't worry, I'm coming."_

I ran over to the closet, and broke open the lock, and Amy came out, tears stained her beautiful face. Her clothes were ripped, she was terrified, and I could tell it by looking at her eyes.

"_Shadow did this, didn't he?"_

She nodded to my question.

"_Are you hurt in any way?"_

"_Except a few cuts I'm okay l think. But my back really hurts a lot."_

I turned her around to look at her back, and there was this huge deep cut, about half a foot long.

"_We have to get to a hospital, now. Here,"_ I handed her a towel, "_Put this on your back, and sit against the wall to hold it down. You have a huge gash on your back."_

She looked more terrified now than before. And when I looked, I saw a knife hanging in the closet.

"_Did Shadow push you hard into here?"_

She nodded a yes to me. So that explains it. When she got shoved into the closet, she must have tripped and hit the knife.

"_I have to get rid of Shadow before he hurts you more okay? I promise with all my heart that I will be back to get you."_

(Amy's pov)

I just wanted to be as far away from Shadow as possible. He scared me so much now, the obsessing, the forcing me to stay with him, it made me sick. And just to think that I not long ago was looking into his eyes, and now I'm in a closet, with many injuries. I knew that I had lost a lot of blood, and I was getting very tired.

I glanced at the door for a second, and that's the last thing that I remembered.

(Sonic's pov)

I went to look for Shadow, he really made me angry now, but I tried my best to keep under control of my rage.

Then, out of nowhere, I was struck right in my chest with a hard clod fist. It caused me to fly backwards straight into a concrete wall. Looking at me was Shadow, his eyes filled with hatred against me.

"_Too late faker, she's mine now."_

And he had a chaos spear in his hand.

(Shadow's pov)

I finally was gonna end his life, goodbye blue hedgehog.

I let it strike the wall, but shocked to find no body in the vicinity.

"_Huh? Where is he?"_

I was nailed in the back with a hard kick, from faker.

I landed on my face, breaking my nose, as blood began to stream down my face.

I lunged at him and began hitting him with chaos spears, but he dodged most of them. He tried to kick me again, except I caught his foot, and slammed him into the sidewalk. I was surprised by his toughness, and he got up, and I teleported behind him, and turned him around while grasping his throat.

"_Listen well, Amy is mine and will be for the rest of her life, no matter how long she is alive. So you can't have her Sonic, your too late. Many chances have been given to you, but all of them, you failed. So just get over it, she doesn't want you anymore."_

And after I said that, his eyes became darker, and he too became a blackish bluish color. Within a split second he had me on the ground, his rage guiding every move, every breath. He had a chaos spear in his hand, but it was red, and more deadly looking than I've ever seen.

This is it, I knew it, and there was no way of competing with a dark super sonic. I already figured that I would die soon anyway.

Amy, this is goodbye… forever.

Wow, for me this is, well epic!!

If you think this is the end, it's not.

But it is close. Thanks to everyone who reviewed, especially the ones who stayed with the entire story. I'll be updating sooner than later.


	9. Secret Revealed

Well, I'm nearly done with this now.

And I never even thought it was going to be this long,

Well here is chapter 9, enjoy!!

Shadow just lie there on the ground, too weak to get up and escape, so he just let himself get killed.

Sonic's rage got the better of him, and it got to a point where he couldn't control his own actions. It ended up that he did kill shadow, in his dark form. Right afterwards, Sonic again returned to his normal self, and looked down at the dead body of Shadow the Hedgehog. Sonic thought to himself that it wasn't really that Shadow was putting Amy in danger. All he wanted to ever do for Amy was to protect her from anyone meant for harm. Sadly though, he went overboard on it, and I thought it for the wrong reason, when it wasn't.

(Sonic's pov)

Guilt began to take me over in that second. I didn't mean to kill him, I just thought was he was doing to her was bad. And now I realized he was just trying to protect her from the things that could harm Amy.

I looked around and found a good sized blanket that feel out of the hole I put Shadow through just beforehand. I gently wrapped the blanket around his body, and brought it back up to the apartment.

Then I remembered

"_AMY!!"_

I ran back over to the closet and opened the door to find her unconscious on the floor, dark colored blood coming out from the gash in her back.

I checked for a pulse and got one, but very faint.

"_She won't last much longer if I don't act soon"_

Worry came and added to the guilt that I was already feeling. I took one of shadow's sweatshirts and tied it tight around her cut, so at least the bleeding would cease somewhat. I picked her up bridal style and ran her as fast as I could go to the nearest hospital.

I was met by a doctor once I walked in who said to give Amy to her. I looked at her and asked

"Promise me that she will be alright," I asked with all the care in the world.

"I promise Mr. Sonic that we will do everything we can to make sure that she will see you again," she said to me, and got a few other doctors, one with a bed, and wheeled Amy off to another part of the hospital. I was told by a nurse that I could go wait in the waiting room in the eastern part of the hospital. It was nearest to where she was being operated on, and it had a big porch where I could be able to get some fresh air.

I made my way there and decided to call Amy's friends to tell her what had just happened.

First I would start with Tails.

I dialed his number and it only took 2 rings before he picked up.

"_Hello?"_

"_Hey Tails, it's me Sonic," _I responded.

"_Hey what's up, you sound really upset about something, what's wrong?"_

"_I'm at the medical center in station square. I need you to come as soon as you can. It's Amy that I'm worried about._

"_AMY!! Is she okay? And what happened anyway?"_

"_I'll tell you and everyone else once you get here okay?"_

"_Okay sonic, I'll be there really soon, bye," _and he hung up the phone.

I called cream after that, and told her about Amy and if you could come with Cream, in case she would get scared. Then I got a hold of Rouge and Kunx, and asked both of them to come over because I was urgent.

Within a half an hour everyone was in the waiting room. Cream was crying about Amy, which made me feel really bad. But Vanilla somehow was able to calm her down

"Your sure she's gonna be okay?" Rouge asked me.

"I'm praying so, but I just don't know."

"Here's how this all happened."

I told them about Amy staying with shadow because it was closer to where she worked and she was still weak from the accident. And I told them about me going to the park to relax, I was really stressed out and worried about Amy because I didn't fully trust Shadow. Then there was the scream I hard at the park and I knew it was Amy and I went to Shadow's apartment to see what it was all about. But I didn't see Amy, and shadow was there and claiming he didn't know where Amy was. I mentioned me attacking him and he still wouldn't tell me where she was, and I knocked him through his apartment wall, and onto the ground. Then I went to look for Amy, who was cut up and hurt in the closet. And she had the huge gash in her back from the knife in the closet and that she was pushed into the closet by shads, who forgot the knife was there and that's how she was probably got the cut in her back. I went outside to fight shadow, and he mentioned how I was too late to get her and that she was his now and there was nothing I could do about it. And I ended up killing shadow in my rage because it over came me and I turned into my dark form. And I just got here with Amy.

Everybody looked stunned by what I had just explained to them.

"_Wait a second,"_ Knuckles was trying to get this all straight in his mind_, "So the reason you killed Shadow is because you believe that he was hurting Amy?"_

"_Yeah, but then I realized afterwards that he really wasn't trying to do anything wrong in the first place."_

"_What do you mean?" _Tails asked me.

"_Well, all he was trying to do is keep Amy from being harmed in anyway by anybody who could. And I mistook that for something else. So I feel really guilty about everything."_

"_Wait, where is Shadow now?" _Tails asked again.

"_His body is in a blanket and I left him on the couch, I called the police right after saying that I found a body in his apartment, and that don't do anything with the body because I was going to have a funeral for him."_

"_For Shadow??" _everybody was questioning that_._

"_Yes because I think he deserves a proper burial. After all, he only cared for Amy's well begin, and never really did anything wrong, so I think a funeral is right."_

"_Yeah I guess you're somewhat right," _Rouge was agreeing with me,_ "Shady always helped us out with problems and was there when we asked for help."_

"_Right," _I answered back.

I just hoped that I wasn't going to have to make plans for another funeral as well.

(A few days later, Sonic's pov)

Everybody stayed at the hospital the night I first took Amy there. But one of the nurses said that we could all go home, and they would update all of us in case anything of anything else.

So everybody else ended up leaving.

Everyone except myself.

I got asked if I wanted to leave a few times a day, but every time I just answered with a no thank you. After 3 days I was losing hope, and just broke down into tears one night. I couldn't let her die without telling her what I really felt about her. I said I would stay just one more day. And I'm glad I did.

"_Mr. Sonic I have wonderful news!" _the doctor exclaimed.

"_What is it?"_

"_Miss Amy is awake and able to talk, you can go see her if you'd like."_

I didn't even listen to the whole sentence. I just ran to her room.

"_Amy!!"_

"_Sonic!!"_

I gave her a hug and she started to cry in my chest.

"_I thought I was never going to see you again," _she exclaimed through her tears

"_Well there's nothing to worry about now, I'll always be there for you."_

I got up on the bed, there was enough room for two, and just laid next toher, still holding her close.

"_There's something that I never got to tell you earlier"_

"_What is it?"_

"_I love you Amy Rose"_

Awww, sweet end. But this isn't the last chapter. There is going to be one final chapter, number 10, and then it will conclude me story. Also Shadow is dead, and will not be coming alive of anything. So sorry to all Shadamy fans. I'll update very soon.


	10. What Was Meant to be

Last chapter of my story

Last chapter of my story!! Thanks for all the reviews I have gotten and all the hits too. Be sure to read my other stories if you liked this on. So here's the last chapter.

Chapter 10

(Amy's pov)

I cried

I really did.

How long have I been waiting him to finally say that? I kept chasing after him year after year trying to one day win his heart. Then I just decided the hell with it, it'll never work. But now, he actually admitted it to me. My heat leaped for joy, and I just forgot all about what had happened the past week.

"_I love you too!"_

And we locked in probably the greatest kiss I had ever had in my life. We have tried to before, only to get Sonic trying to get away. But this time, he actually made me stay there, he didn't want to stop. I was surprised. But there is something about Sonic that has changed.

His once carefree attitude seemed to just vanish, he hasn't even shown it at all the last few months.

"_Wow, you're a terrific kisser, I never knew that."_

"_Well, you do now," _I said with a smile.

We locked lips again. Well, at least till somebody named Tails came in.

"_Tails!! Um Hi!!"_

Why did Tails have to come in and walk in on us?

"_Well, I'm gonna just leave you two alone now, I'll see you guys later."_ He said with a shocked expression, and left the room.

"_That was awkward."_

"_You want me to go get him for ya?" _Sonic asked me.

"_Yeah, I haven't seen him for awhile, and I know he and everybody was worried about me. In fact, call everybody, tell them to come over because I want to see them. Oh speaking of which, what ever happened to Shadow." _

I really didn't think I should have asked that. When I saw the reaction of my question of Sonic's face, I could easily tell what had happened. He had guilt and anger written all over his face.

"_You did do it, didn't you?"_

He nodded in response. Tears, that were just small enough for me to notice, were beginning to fall from his eyes, landing silently on my chest. Of all I have seen from Sonic, crying wasn't one of them.

"_It was an accident, I, I didn't mean to do it. I was so enraged with what he had done to you that I didn't even think at all about how it did make some sense."_ He was trying to talk between sobs.

"_What do you mean?"_

"_After I had killed him, I discovered that all he was trying to do is keep you from harm, which is why he was so overly protective, that it went to extremes."_

It all made sense now. Why Shadow was so worried about me, and why he didn't want me to see anybody anymore. He wanted both of us to be happy.

"_Where is he now?"_

"_The police took his body to this hospital, he's in a morgue all the way in another section, don't worry, he's not gonna turn into a zombie."_

We both managed to crack smiles at his little joke.

"_So you want me to call everybody for you?"_

"_That would be wonderful." _I answered.

(Later, after everybody arrived.)

"_Somebody's looking a lot better today,"_ commented Rouge, who was very happy to see me in good health, finally.

"_We were so worried about you Amy, me and Cheese made you a get well card,"_ Cream happily told her.

"_Awww, thanks Cream."_

"_I knew you would get through all of this no problem. Besides your one of the toughest girls I know," _Knuckles commented.

"_Yep, I couldn't sleep well till I knew that you were okay. But now we all know your fine now. Eggman's dead, and our world can finally be in peace."_

"_Um, sorry but you guys don't mind if I had a moment with Amy, do you?" _Sonic asked everybody else.

Everyone nodded and left the room, leaving the two of them alone.

(Amy's pov)

"_Finally I get to ask you this. Amy Rose, would you go out on a date with me?"_

I was overcome with joy. Finally after waiting all this time for him to ask, he does.

"_Yes, Yes, Yes! Oh Sonic!"_

I gave him a bear hug and he was surprised on how much energy I had even though I was still sort of hurt.

"_I love you Sonic."_

"_I love you too Amy." _

(In about a year in the future, Amy's pov)

So much has changed in a year, that it amazes me. None of us have heard from Eggman since that day, and Tails checked for him, but couldn't locate any sign of him, so we assumed that he was dead for good. Knuckles finally got the courage to ask out Rouge, and she accepted. Now they have been strong for about 2 months. Tails and Cream haven't asked each other yet, but I can see it in both of them, so it shouldn't' be that far off. Mostly, everybody forgot all about Shadow, well everybody excluding me. I still miss him, even after all he has done to me. And for me and Sonic, we got engaged about a month after the incident. I was by his favorite part of the forest, sitting in a meadow of flowers that were surrounding a crystal clear lake. He said that he wanted to tell me something. And he pulled out a ring out of his pocket, with an incredible diamond on top. I started to cry, and said yes to him, and hugged him. We ended up rolling into the lake by accident, and we spent an hour looking for the ring. Now, I was as nervous as I ever felt before. We were getting married today, and I just couldn't believe it.

"_Amy you have about 5 minutes, wow you look great! Don't worry about anything, you'll be fine, and try to stay calm."_ Rouge was trying to calm me down a bit, which helped sort of.

I just couldn't wait.

(Sonic's pov)

I imagined that Amy was nervous, but not as much as I was. Yep, Sonic the Hedgehog, actually nervous about something like this. Weird huh?

"_5 minutes Sonic, hey don't worry. You ready for it?" _Tails asked me.

"_I guess so, are you, best man?"_

Tails smiled when I said that.

"_You bet"_

I got to enter first with Tails and stood up at the front with him and the priest who was doing the mass.

Cream got to be the flower girl, which I thought was cute, as she walked down the aisle and threw flowers around.

Then came the music, and my beautiful soon to be wife Amy began her walk down the aisle.

(Amy's pov)

I looked at my well, husband standing before me, and was just stunned of how handsome Sonic looked in a suit. I could tell he was nervous, and well so was I.

The priest started all the other stuff that I really didn't listen to. Then came the final part of it, the I dos.

"_Sonic the Hedgehog, will you take this women who will love you for the rest of your life, until the day you die, to be your wife."_

"_I Do," _He answered.

"_And Amy Rose, do you take this man that will love you for the rest of your life and till the day you die, to be your husband."_

I cried a bit after he said that.

"_I Do."_

"_Then I happily pronounce you husband and wife, and you my kiss the bride."_

Which we did, for what seemed like forever. Now I knew that I would finally be truly happy, with no Eggman to worry about.

(Sonic's pov)

The moment I have been dreaming about finally happened today. Amy Rose is now my wife, and I wouldn't want it any other way. But just to think, when I first met Amy, the day I saved her from Mecha Sonic, that's when she first started to act like the little fan girl that I remembered. Then over the next couple years, she became even more upsessed with me, and I began to just flat out hate her. I thought that she and I had nothing in common at all, and I just wanted her to go away and stay away. But then came that day when her house burned down, and it nearly changed everything I ever knew about her. She became more mature, and stopped chasing me around, and let me have my freedom. We became very close friends in the coming times, and I totally forgot that I actually hated her. Now were husband and wife, and I wouldn't have it any other way. And to think I thought she was a crazy stupid fan girl. So I guess it's true, that love can be, in the last place you look.

THE END!!

Thanks for all the reviews I've gotten again. Perfect timing to end this, for school starts in a day, and then I won't be able to write as much as I would like. But none the less, at least I have this finished. Now I will be able to write my two other stories in progress and hope that you read them as well. Ciao!


End file.
